List of shows aired on Disney Zoog (channel)
NOTE: Please don't add shows that the owners would undo it, anyone who vandalize it would be block for add unrevelant shows to this idea. This list shows the series that Disney Zoog aired. Shows Original Series *''Mystery Music'' *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''The Good Dinosaur: The Chronicles of Arlo and Spot'' *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' *''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' *''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' *''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Odyssey'' *''Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus'' *''Bolt: The Series'' *''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' *''Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive'' *''Fire Emblem Chronicles'' *''Squid Kids'' *''The Nintendo Adventure Show'' *''The African Adventures of Khary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Animated Series'' *''Robin Hood Adventures'' *''The Rare All-Stars Cartoon Show'' *''The Aristocats Show'' *''Disney Zoog's Featurette Mania!'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures'' *''Thor and the Asgardian Heroes'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Ant-Man: Shrink and Grow'' *''FoxTrot'' *''Mickey Mouse's Madness'' *''Coco: The Legend of Miguel'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''Foxfutures'' *''Doraemon'' *''Tron 3.0: Legends of the Grid'' *''Great Adventures of Baloo'' *''Mad Hatter and March Hare'' *''Racc and Coon'' *''Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles'' *''Power Pack'' *''Isle of Dogs: The Legend of Chief'' *''The Adventures of Fantastic Mr. Fox'' *''The Tale of Face Paints: Chronicles'' *''Goofy and Son'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''Marvel: Legendary Tales'' *''Avengers: Unlimited'' *''Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger'' *''Fabian Fox's Cool Cartoons'' *''The Stupids'' *''Fiesta Mischief!'' *''Sugar Rush: Unleashed'' *''Disney's Animal City'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''Sapphire: Medieval Warrior'' *''Yin Yang Yo!: Reloaded'' *''W.I.T.C.H.: Elemental Protectors'' *''Pucca: Funny Love!'' *''The Sword in the Stone: The Series'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''The Chronicles of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Kirby: Dream Land'' *''Star Fox: Generation'' *''The Adventures of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' *''Jaq, Gus and Lucifer'' *''The Honest John Show'' The Disney Afternoon * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * DuckTales (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * Darkwing Duck * Goof Troop * Bonkers * Aladdin: The Series * Gargoyles * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Timon and Pumbaa * Quack Pack * Mighty Ducks Disney's One Saturday Morning * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Recess * Pepper Ann * Hercules: The Animated Series * Mickey Mouse Works * The Weekenders * Teacher's Pet * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Lloyd in Space * The Legend of Tarzan * Teamo Supremo Disney Channel/Disney XD Series * House of Mouse/''The New House of Mouse'' * The Proud Family * Pengin the Penguin * Kim Possible * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Mickey Mouse shorts (2013) * The Emperor's New School * Tangled: The Series * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Phineas and Ferb * Agent P * Elena of Avalor * Kick Buttowski * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Fish Hooks * Gravity Falls * Wander Over Yonder * The 7D * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Milo Murphy's Law * Amphibia * The Owl House * Magicland * Accidentally Adventures * Mario Unleashed * The Legend of Zelda: Chronicles * Roger Rabbit * Inside Out: Dream Productions * The Walt Disney Show * The Ghostly Trio * Moana: The Series * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Zootopia: The Series * Hannah and Dolphy * The Outback Animals * Sprucia and Gilli * Tron: Rebirth * Oliver & Company: The Series * Disney Ultra Princesses * Valuthian Knights * Toy Story: The Series * Livin' the Life with the Stereotypes * Megan and Nick * Forest Mysteries * Disney Academy * Disney Parks Adventures * Jannette * The Face Paint City * The Beaver Family Show * Cowboy Cat * Lab Rats: The Animated Series * The Egg-tastic Tales of Yoshi * The Warriorizers Marvel Animation * The Marvel Super Heroes * The Incredible Hulk * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Wolverine and the X-Men * Spider-Man (1967 series) * Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Spider-Man (2017 series) * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Iron Man * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Silver Surfer * The Super Hero Squad Show * Big Hero 6: The Series * The Tales of Howard the Duck * Marvel Tails * Agents of S.H.E.E.P. * Young Avengers Activate * Avengers: Infinite * Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty Lucasfilm, Ltd. * Star Wars Droids * Star Wars Ewoks * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars Rebels * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny * Star Wars Resistance * Star Wars: The Resistance Rises * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * LEGO Star Wars shorts * The Tales of Indiana Jones The Muppet Studios * The Muppet Show * Muppet Babies (both the original and the 2018 revival) * Little Muppet Monsters * The Jim Henson Hour * Dinosaurs * Muppets Tonight * Fraggle Rock * The Hoobs * Aliens in the Family * Bear in the Big Blue House * Brats of the Lost Nebula * CityKids * Construction Site * Dog City * Jim Henson's Animal Show * Sam and Friends * The Storyteller * The Adventures of the Muppets 20th Century Fox Television * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * Rio: The Series * Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd * Fabian Fox series ** Fabian Fox ** Fabian Fox Mysteries ** Fabian Fox Adventures ** The Rafael Raccoon Show ** Ultrafox ** All-New Fabian Fox ** Fabian Fox theatrical shorts * Foxtoons series ** The Foxtoons Show ** The New Foxtoons Show ** Foxtoons Chronicles ** The Happy Face Paint Girl and The Smart Dog ** Hip Kids: Keepin' Cool ** Foxtoons * Fox Cartoons, Inc. shorts * Evil Gurlz * Mr. Cat's Storybook Time * Max Howards: Digital Traveller * The Salem Chronicles * The Chronicles of The Face Paint * Blue Sky's Funny Cartoon Show Jetix Animation Concepts * A.T.O.M. * Dragon Booster * Pucca * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * W.I.T.C.H. * Yin Yang Yo! Disney Junior *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Doc McStuffins'' *''The Lion Guard'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Puppy Dog Pals'' *''Vampirina'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Stanley'' Other * The Wuzzles * Winnie the Pooh series **''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' **''My Friends Tigger and Pooh'' **''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' **''The Book of Pooh'' * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Donald's Quack Attack * Raw Toonage * Marsupilami * Doug (Disney series) * Jungle Cubs * Fillmore! * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Replacements * The Buzz on Maggie * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Descendants: Wicked World * The Lion Guard * Motorcity * Tron: Uprising * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pickle and Peanut * Future-Worm! * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Alice's Comedies * Silly Symphonies * Stitch! Acquired Series * The ZhuZhus * Pat the Dog * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * Go Away, Unicorn! * Anatole * The Raccoons * G.I. Joe series * Monster Warriors * Captain Kangaroo * The Three Friends and Jerry * Camp Candy * COPS * The Get-Along Gang * Maple Town * ProStars * Ghostbusters series ** The Real Ghostbusters ** Extreme Ghostbusters ** Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Roger Ramjet * The Why Why Family * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Yo-Kai Watch * Beyblade series * Pokémon * Captain N: The Game Master * Donkey Kong Country * Mario series ** The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 ** Super Mario World ** King Koopa's Kool Kartoons * The Legend of Zelda * Atomic Puppet * Boyster * Camp Lakebottom * Counterfeit Cat * Chuck's Choice * Doraemon * Fangbone! * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Kid vs. Kat * Max Steel (2013 series) * Naruto * Packages from Planet X * Angela Anaconda * Rated A for Awesome * Slugterra * Right Now Kapow * Rolling with the Ronks! * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Zip Zip * A Kind of Magic * The Secret Show * Underdog (both the original and the 2019 revival) * Deirdre the Cat * All Dogs Goes to Heaven: The Series * Blazing Dragons * Bump in the Night * Garfield series ** Garfield and Friends ** The Garfield Show ** Here's Garfield ** U.S. Acres ** Robin the 10th Grade Wolf ** The Hounds * Hello Kitty series ** Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater ** Hello Kitty and Friends ** Hello Kitty's Paradise ** The Adventures of Hello Kitty and Friends ** Hello Kitty's Wonderful Show * Madeline * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * NASCAR Racers * Archie series ** The Archie Show ** The New Archies ** Archie's Weird Mysteries * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Toad Patrol * Ultimate Book of Spells * What's with Andy? * Wish Kid * Rupert * Sonic the Hedgehog series ** The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) ** Sonic Underground ** Sonic X ** Sonic Boom ** The Adventures of Team Chaotix ** The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (with Warner Bros.' permission) ** The Liberty Chasers (with Warner Bros.' permission) * The Littles * The Smurfs * Get Smurfy * Team Smurf * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds Blues * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Comic Strip Mayhem * Reilly Toons series ** Anthony and Harold ** Ike and Squeaky ** Chucky Fox ** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat ** The Acres Kids ** The Red Fox ** Sweety Woodpecker ** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ** The Reilly Toons Show ** Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons' Wacky Races ** Basket Dragons ** The All-New Reilly Toons Show ** Reilly Toons Unleashed ** Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production ** Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production * Open Season: The Animated Series * Speedy Blue Dog * Groove Town * Animal Mysteries * Mon Colle Knights * What-a-Mess * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo-Mesa * The Wizard of Oz * Bureau of Alien Detectors * Captain Flamingo * Jackie Chan Adventures * Medabots * Shinzo * Xyber 9: New Dawn * Inspector Gadget (both the original and 2015 series) * Martin Mystery * Tutenstein * The Deep * Urban Vermin * World of Quest * Hamtaro * Dennis and Gnasher (2009 series) * Iggy Arbuckle * Mega Man series ** Mega Man (1993 series) ** Mega Man NT Warrior ** Mega Man Star Force ** Mega Man (2008 series) * Magi-Nation * Space Goofs * Grossology * Skunk Fu! * Code Lyoko * Combo Niños (in English Dub) * Kate & Mim-Mim * The Octonauts * P. King Duckling * PJ Masks * 3rd & Bird * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Ella the Elephant * Charlie and Lola * What About Mimi? * Gaspard and Lisa * Guess How Much I Love You * The Hive * Timmy Time * Tinga Tinga Tales * El Chavo del Ocho (animated version) * El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) (in English dub) * Mr. Bean (animated version) (Studiopolis redub) * Las Aventuras de Hijitus (in English dub) * Vuelta por el Universo (in English dub) * Diego y Glot (in English dub) * Villa Dulce (in English dub) * Pulentos (in English dub) * Hostal Morrison (in English dub) * Newbie and the Disasternauts (in English dub) * Legend Quest (in English dub) * Block! (in English dub) * Experimento Wayapolis (in English dub) * Zumbastico Fantastico (in English dub) * Horacio y los Plasticines (in English dub) * Puerto Papel (in English dub) * Matias Pudu and Friends series * League of Super Evil * Endangered Species * Zak Storm * Care Bears series ** The Care Bears ** The Care Bears Family ** Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot ** Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot ** Care Bears and Cousins * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Piggsburg Pigs! * Eek! the Cat * Power Rangers (Zordon, Post-Zordon and Disney eras-only) series ** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers ** Power Rangers Zeo ** Power Rangers Turbo ** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy ** Power Rangers Time Force ** Power Rangers Wild Force ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Power Rangers S.P.D. ** Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Power Rangers RPM * Goosebumps * Masked Rider * Budgie the Little Helicopter * C Bear and Jamal * Eerie, Indiana * Round the Twist * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Ned's Newt * Stickin' Around * Mona the Vampire * Toonsylvania * Digimon series ** Digimon Adventure ** Digimon Adventure 02 ** Digimon Tamers ** Digimon Data Squad ** Digimon Fusion * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Action Man * Dinozaurs * Flint the Time Detective * Alienators: Evolution Continues * Mon Colle Knights * Moolah Beach * Angelo Rules * Biker Mice from Mars (2006 series) * Glitter Force * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego: The Animated Series * Lego City: Cops and Crooks * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * George of the Jungle * Make Way for Noddy * The Adrenaline Project * Bratz * Chaotic * Dinosaur King * F-Zero GP Legend * Funky Cops * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Stargate Infinity * Viva Piñata * WMAC Masters * Yu-Gi-Oh! series * The Karate Kid * The Kids from Room 402 * Mad Jack the Pirate * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * Monster Rancher * RoboRoach * Freaktown * Zorro: Generation Z * Legend of the Dragon * Kong: The Animated Series * Phantom Investigators: Animated See also